


more interesting things to study

by westofmoon



Series: Throne of Glass x Harry Potter au drabbles [6]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, library makeout goes awry, short and fluffy, study time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofmoon/pseuds/westofmoon
Summary: Aelin was supposed to be studying, but that's a difficult thing to do when your boyfriend is so distracting...
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Throne of Glass x Harry Potter au drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502036
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	more interesting things to study

**Author's Note:**

> Aelin is a 6th year, Rowan is 7th.

Aelin was _supposed_ to be studying.

She had a very important exam coming up next period in Ancient Runes, one that she had neglected to properly study for the night before. The _reason_ for that lack of studying was currently seated next to her, attempting to help her make some sense of all the little symbols and markings in her textbook that had long since blurred together.

One of the many perks of having a boyfriend who was a year ahead of her in school: Rowan had already taken this course and had aced it with flying colors. So now he was pretty much legally obligated to help her pass it. 

Or so she had informed him at lunch, much to his amusement. 

Unfortunately for Aelin, she hadn't really anticipated how... _distracting_ having Rowan help her was going to be. Though honestly she really should have.

It was late spring in Terrasen; Beltane was mere days away and the heat of summer had already begun to settle into the region and the summer-bright sun beating against the castle's western side was causing the library to feel a lot warmer than usual.

Rowan had adjusted his wardrobe accordingly: loosening the tie around his neck, undoing the top few buttons of his shirt and even rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. He looked so perfectly disheveled that it should have been a crime. Like some teenaged god come down to torment all the poor, unsuspecting mortals of this school. 

Needless to say, it wasn't doing a _thing_ to help Aelin's already frazzled brain focus. Not. One. Bit.

"... see?" Rowan was saying, likely explaining some important piece of information that she really needed to know for her exam. Oh well. "And this symbol here..."

Once again, the words went right over her head. She was far too distracted by the soft but rumbling timbre of his voice and the way his fingers traced the lines of wyrdmarks on the pages of the textbook between them. 

Aelin sighed softly, letting her gaze drift back up to his face. 

_Rowan_ , she decided, she could gladly study for hours. Easily committing every little facet of him to memory.

Like how the afternoon sun shining though the library's high windows gilded his golden tan skin. Or the way the light caught the brown flecks in his pine green eyes, turning them to an earthen gold amid pools of sparkling emerald. Then there was the little crinkle that always formed between his brows whenever he was reading. And the curving shapes of his lips as he spoke. The way one corner of his mouth always curled up higher than the other when he smirked-

Aelin blinked. _Wait_. Her quickly lifted her gaze from Rowan's mouth back to his eyes. And found her boyfriend already watching her, one silver brow arched in amusement. 

_You haven't been listening to a single word I've said, have you_? his eyes asked, the left corner of his lips quirking a bit higher.

The heat blooming in her cheeks was all the confirmation he needed, but of course, Aelin denied it. _As a matter of fact I have, you buzzard. But there are more interesting things to study at the moment than old scribbles_.

 _Oh really_ ? Rowan's eyes sparkled with challenge as he propped his chin on his hand. _Like what_?

Aelin gave him a mischievous little smirk as she stood, grabbing Rowan's hand and pulling him to his feet as well. He instantly twined their fingers together, a smile curling the corners of that distracting mouth of his. 

Without a word, she led him away from their desk and deeper into the twisting maze of the library. Past the towering shelves and stacks of books, past dusty tomes and empty reading nooks. Until they found themselves in one of the more secluded sections of the library. 

Far enough away that the steady hum of whispered conversations and scratching quills and turning pages had long since faded into silence. 

Aelin ducked into the shadowy space between two stacks of ancient books, dragging Rowan in with her. 

He stumbled against when she halted, his hands going around her waist to steady himself. In the dim light, she caught a glimpse of his face; saw the playfulness now lighting up his pine green eyes, the conspiratorial grin that mirrored her own. Her fingers curled into the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. And then Rowan's lips were on hers.

Kissing Rowan was just as distracting as looking at him. His mouth was as soft and warm as ever as it moved against her own. Aelin sighed happily as she draped her arms around his shoulders, weaving her fingers into the short strands of his silver-white hair. Thanks to his height, Rowan had to bend his neck in a way that she knew was likely very painful in order to kiss her properly, but at the moment, he didn't seem to mind. This was by far more pleasant than studying; it had been a lost cause anyway. 

She lost track of time hidden away in their little alcove, lost in the feeling of Rowan. Minutes might have passed, or it could have been hours. For all she knew, she might have already missed that stupid Runes exam she was supposed to be studying for. 

It was so difficult to care about anything when you were kissing Rowan Whitethorn.

At some point Rowan backed her up against the bookcase, lifting her up so that she was perched on the edge of the shelf. Alleviating some of the strain on his neck. Aelin took advantage of the new position, using it to pull him even closer. 

She felt Rowan smirk against her lips, and caught bottom lip between her teeth playfully in retaliation, though she was unable to stop her own grin. Her hand smoothed over his shoulder, trailing down the arm he had wrapped around her wais- 

Her eyes snapped open as her elbow collided with something behind her. Something that _moved_. 

_Oh no_. 

Tearing her mouth from Rowan’s, Aelin turned to look over her shoulder. Just in time to see a large, dusty book slide off the top of the stack of books beside them and take a nosedive for the floor. 

Both she and Rowan froze in wide-eyed horror, neither daring to breathe for the heartbeat it took that book to fall four and a half feet to the floor. It landed with a resounding thump that echoed though the silence of the library. Crumbling age-browned pages scattering on impact as the book fell open and...

And a loud _shriek_ rent the air.

She landed hard on her feet as Rowan dropped her, the impact nearly buckling her knees; if Rowan hadn’t still been pressed against her, she likely would have toppled over onto her face. But she didn’t reprimand him for the rough treatment, not when she too had to slap her hands over her ears to keep from being deafened by the blood-curdling scream. 

For several painfully long moments that felt more like centuries, the piercing cry went on, much longer than any human made noise ever could. Until Aelin was sure that her ears were going to start bleeding. 

But then, just as abruptly as it had begun, the screaming stopped.

At the sudden silence, Aelin cracked open an eye. She found Rowan still standing before her, though his back was now turned towards her, his broad shoulders tense as he stood between her and the book. As if he intended to shield her from whatever it might unleash next. 

She might have waited a few heartbeats longer than necessary before lowering her hands from her ears, just to be safe. Placing one hand on Rowan's elbow, she took half a step around him to peer down at the now-silent book lying on t he floor. 

Rowan arched a brow, eyeing the book cautiously. "Do you think-" 

Whatever he was going to ask was cut off as the book hissed sharply, the sound of someone drawing a deep breath, causing them both to jump back in alarm. And then in a great booming voice, the book began to yell. Letting loose a string of angry words in some ancient language Aelin had never heard before, though she was willing to bet that they were all curses. And not the magical kind. 

Suddenly, Rowan grabbed her hand, giving her arm a gentle tug to get her attention. When she looked up at him, he was grinning. "Come on," he called over the yelling. 

And then they were running, flying back down the corridor the way they had come. Aelin couldn't help but smile at the reversal of roles from earlier. 

Rowan glanced back at her over his shoulder, still grinning, his green eyes sparkling with amusement. They were going so fast they nearly slid past one of their turns and a snort of laughter escaped Rowan's lips as he corrected their trajectory. She had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling to loudly at the joyful sound. 

"Oh shi-," Rowan choked out, yanking her behind a nearby tower of dusty books, just in time to hide from two _very_ ticked-off librarians on their way to investigate all the racket. It was an effort on both their parts not to laugh and give themselves away. 

As soon as the two women had disappeared around the next row of shelves, they were off again, racing back towards their table.

The pair received many _shhh_ s and curious glances from the other students as they passed, including from pink-faced Elide and a very confused looking Lorcan. Aelin made a mental note to ask her friend about _that_ later.

When they finally arrived back at their desk, they immediately set about gathering their belongings, shoving books and parchment and quills back into their respective bags as quickly as they could. Rowan slung the strap of his bag over his shoulder and grabbed her hand again, weaving their fingers together as he led her in the direction of the library doors. _Slowly_ , so as not to draw too much attention to themselves. 

They were simply two students unable to focus with all the noise, on their way to their next class. Not suspicious at all. 

It was by far easier said than done, given that they were both practically vibrating with barely contained laughter. 

They were _almost_ in the clear, merely feet away from the towering oak doors of the library and the safety of the main hall, when the screaming from deep within the maze of the library finally went silent. 

And Aelin cracked. The torrent of laughter that she had been holding at bay finally broke free in great peals and cackles and, apparently unable to help himself, Rowan joined in. 

Somewhere behind them, an angry female voice called out after them. 

That only caused Aelin to laugh harder, but Rowan muttered another curse under his breath. He stumbled forward, hauling her along with him as he shouldered his way though the heavy oak doors and out into the hallway outside. Just before the door closed behind them Aelin caught a flurry of motion behind them; a flash of a scowling face, billowing black robes coming in their direction.

Not about to wait around and find out if the grouchy old librarian was actually coming after them, Aelin picked up her pace, gripping Rowan's hand a little tighter as they sprinted down the hall. 

They were still laughing several minutes later when they bounded up the stairs on their way to their next class.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending [whole thing] sucks, sorry.


End file.
